Yuki's secret
by snowing-in-the-spring-time
Summary: Yuki secret is revealed on an unexpected walk in. Kyo is in love, Shigure is suspicious and Tohru just doesn't notice. What could have happened in this weird Sohma household? What is Yuki hiding? YukiXkyo


**I don't own Fruits Basket or the characters (sorry for my grammar and spelling).**

**Just a short fic about something that sparked my interest in fruits basket. By the way don't hate me for it. :D**

**Summary: Yuki secret is revealed on an unexpected walk in. Kyo is in love, Shigure is suspicious and Tohru just doesn't notice. What could have happened in this weird Sohma household? What is Yuki hiding? YukiXkyo **

It was just an ordinarily morning in the sohma household. The young sohma boy wakes to a very noisy cat yelling at very perverted dog **sigh** again? He thinks as he slowly walks down the stairs to the kitchen. As he makes his way to the centre of the noise he notices a young chirpy girl carrying a laundry basket "good morning Yuki" she sang "good morning Miss Honda" as he continued walking to the noisy area.

"You dam stupid dog!" the orange haired teen yelled "owch! Owch! Tttooohhhrruuuu kyooo's hurtinnnggg meeee" the older male sobbed **sigh** "what did you did this time?" "OH! Good morning yuki!" Shigure sang while he was being pinned up against the wall. "arr...!" Kyo dropped to dog and went outside for some fresh air. Yuki sighed once more and went upstairs to get changed just leaving the dog to sob until Tohru came back inside to help him.

_****10 minutes later****_

Kyo walked up the stairs, bang! He looked towards were the sound came from "Yuki's room?" he said to himself, Tohru was busy helping Shigure still so he walked slowly towards Yuki's door. _Knock knock knock... _hmm he thought, Kyo grabbed the door handle and slowly opened the other teens door. Kyo almost couldn't believe what he saw, a half naked yuki topless and knocked out cold. But that wasn't the bit that he couldn't believe it was the fact the Yuki had a "chest..." Kyo whispered to himself as his smirk creped onto his face.

Kyo took a couple steps into Yuki's room and slowly closed to door, "Yuki..." the younger teen had no reply "shit... what am is suppose to do" Kyo still smirking at the helpless teen,he helped his cousin sit up leaning against the bed, Kyo took off his T-shirt and slowly and carefully placed in over the younger teen hoping he wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

Kyo couldn't help but feel sorry for him so he carefully lifted the other teen and placed him on the bed, Yuki wriggled a little bit but rested as he fell into a deep sleep. Kyo left the room feeling extremely confused, as he went to grab another T-shirt from his room.

_****Night time****_

Yuki woke to find it was dark; he turned his head towards his bed-side alarm clock to find it was already 9 pm. Kyo had told the others that Yuki wasn't feeling very well and told them that he just needed some rest.

Yuki froze to a familiar sent that made her heart skip beats. Kyo? Yuki froze when she found herself wearing Kyo's T-shirt that he was wearing earlier this morning, and then she remembered that she was in the middle of putting on her strap that hides her chest and slipped on a fallen book and blacked out.

_Knock knock_ "come in" Yuki was thinking it was Tohru checking up on her but it wasn't... "Umm... Hi" an awkward teen appeared behind the door and walked in closing it after he entered. "You saw didn't you?" yuki mumbled "ah... yeah" yuki felt a blush creep his cheeks but suddenly felt a warm sensation on his lips and was gone the next "Kyo?" she looked up to see a bright red Kyo "I love you Yuki" Kyo said bluntly "but you only just found out I was a girl!" "Well..." the other teen continued "I actually found out last year when you fainted I had to piggy back you and yeah... ever since then I couldn't stop thinking about you" the older teen was going to say more until his lips were caught by a passionate kiss from Yuki "I love you too" whispered the silver haired teen, they sat on the bed kissing passionately but didn't realise the 2 sticky beaks watching the whole thing.

"Finally those 2 are together" sighed Shigure as he left the house with Tohru "yes! Now we can finally go on our dates without them causing such a fuss" giggled Tohru. They walked off into the forest hand in hand while the teens rested all night in each other arms talking about nothing important. But one thing they didn't know was Yuki was actually a girl.

**Thank you for reading, no flames please. I hope you enjoyed it** **(my first fic) please tell me what you think of it and sorry if I disappointed any one. Sorry it was so short I wanted to finish it before I went to bed. It's a one-shot unless someone gives me an idea for chapter 2 (opened for any ideas). **


End file.
